To protect workers who work at heights or are at risk of falling distances, lifelines interconnecting support structures and safety harnesses donned by workers are commonly used. Examples of lifelines include but are not limited to self-retracting lifelines, lanyards, and other suitable lifelines. If a fall event occurs, the lifeline limits the distance the worker could fall.
Lifelines could interfere with the operation of such fall arrest equipment, especially if they are in positions where they could easily become tangled with safety harnesses, etc. Therefore, the present invention addresses such problems because it allows lifelines to swivel and reduce the risk of interfering with other components of the fall arrest equipment.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a bracket assembly.